This invention relates to universal joints and more particularly to new and improved constructions and arrangements thereof that in comparison to those of the prior art are not only economical to fabricate but more efficient and satisfactory in use and capable of more effectively functioning in a wider variety of applications.
Embodiments are characterized by two elements, units or assemblies adjacent ends of which are of a generally similar construction which provides for a bearing interfit and a relative angularity and interfunction thereof producing a joint distinguished by a constant velocity as between its input and output and its smooth fail safe operation, even under extreme conditions of its usage.
The construction and arrangement of the invention embodiments solve long standing problems such as but not limited to binding, hang up, freezing, fracturing, breaking and even separation of parts, one or more of which has occurred from time to time in use of universal joints of the prior art.